Valhalla: One Shot
by SexyVampires4all
Summary: Eric and Sookie one shot involving "the monthlies" if you know what I mean. ;) Trying to get inspiration for my other story, I came up with this. This will not be continued, but may be inserted in some fashion in Destination: Eternity :) Hope you enjoy!


~Bon Temps, LA~

"Come on, Cher! I am trying to close up here!"

"Sorry Sam, I am going as fast as I can," Sookie huffed miserably, swiping at the moisture on her brow, before grabbing her things and rushing to the door.

_God, I hate this time of the month. If the blood loss wasn't bad enough, these cramps will be the death of me._

"You alright Sookie?" her boss looked at her worriedly, noticing her limp.

She waved him off, "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." She practically ran to her car, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. _I am so taking a hot bath and staying there for the next week._

Sighing exuberantly as she slid in the hot water, Sookie leaned back and relaxed her tight tired muscles.

**Knock Knock**

"Oh, come on," she groaned, whimpering pathetically. She stood up and wrapped her self in a robe before heading downstairs; too tired to care about etiquette.

Stomping down the stairs, still grumbling to herself, she flung the door wide open. Sookie instantly regretted not mentally checking her visitor, as she met the tall vampire's ice blue eyes.

"Something amiss, Lover?"

Eric, changed in the prime of his life, was the epitome of Nordic male beauty. As such, he knew when he was being admired, and given the way the petite blonde was unconsciously caressing him with her eyes, he was aware of her attraction. Now, he, himself, had seen his fair share of beautiful women in his long life, but none compared to the vision he was absorbing into his photographic memory.

Both blondes stood gazing at the other for a brief few seconds, before Sookie became aware of his gaze. Pulling the robe tighter around himself, she swallowed her embarrassment and lifted a brow, "You are the one that has come calling, so shouldn't it be me asking you that question?"

Smirking, Eric bowed slightly, "Fair enough, I have come here to ask if you..."

He paused, eyes dilating to pitch black in less than a millisecond, as he took a surprised breath, "Sookie..."

His crooning of her name, seized her up, body becoming overwrought with trembles. Grabbing hold of the door jam, she murmured his name, "Eric? What is it?"

Then she felt it.

A small contraction in her lower abdomen sent a small amount of blood through her nether regions and slowly down her thigh.

"Shit."

_Oh god, oh god. This cannot be happening! How could I forget something like that?I mean, I haven't been around a vampire when I have had my period, but I should have known they would smell it. What do I do? _

"Do not run," Eric forced the words out of his lips, before closing his eyes, blocking her from his sight. Steeling himself, he breathed in again so he could speak, "Sookie, before I do something you will regret, please, for the love of Valhalla, walk calmly upstairs and see to your needs. I will wait down here."

Looking at his closed eyes and rigid stance, she, for once, did as he bade, and as calmly as she could, went back upstairs.

After seeing to herself and slipping on a pair of pajamas, for good measure, she found Eric sitting rigidly in a chair, catching her eyes as she came back in the room. Settling herself on the couch, she blushed, stammering out an apology, "I, ehm, sorry about that. I..." he put a finger to her lips, suddenly hovering over her body. "Do not be sorry, Lover, for something that is so natural. Besides, it makes your fragrance even more delicious," leaning his face into her neck, inhaling her skin, he cupped her neck with his palm, tilting her head further to the side.

"Beautiful," he whispered in her ear, causing her to moan lightly.

"Eric.."

"Shh, Lover, I am not going to do anything you do not want me to." That said, he moved off of her, stifling his lust, and slouched against the couch cushions.

Following his movement, she gracefully slid into his lap to straddle his thighs. Up on her knees, she had the height advantage to be able to look down into his face. Spearing her fingers through his hair, she gazed into his startled eyes and kissed him gently.

Pulling back, she looked down and murmured, "That's just it, though, Eric... I do want you to."

"Sookie.."

She interrupted him with a finger on his lips, "Look, before you start spouting something incredibly romantic, about how you're willing to wait, and all that... I trust you, Eric, and well, to be honest.. I am willing to try anything at least once." She paused to look at him, a nervous expression on her face. Noting his right eyebrow in his hairline and his signature smirk on his face, she smacked his chest, "Hey! In my defense, I get extremely horny when I am... on my monthlies..."(he snorted at this) and with a sharp glare in his direction, she continued, "and well, it is blood... I just never thought it would be all that appeal.."

She was cut off by him attacking her mouth with his own.

"Appealing, Sookie?" he laughed lightly, a brightness in his eyes she found mesmerizing.

"Everything about you is appealing. That is a word that does not come close to describe how I desire you. I want everything you can give me. Your attitude, your fire, and yes, even your blood. In all forms. Plus, with this fragrance, your blood and liquid desire all in one bouquet? Lover, I am sure it will be ambrosia."

She blushed a deep scarlet, from her hairline all the way to her chest.

Leaning in to inhale her essence, he licked up her throat to nibble on her jawline, "We will take this slow, shall we?"

She nodded nervously, before licking her lips, "yes, Eric. Slowly."

With a groan, he pulled her in for another kiss, tongue pushing through her lips to caress her own, exploring her warm cavern. She sucked gently on his organ, biting it lightly, trying to get a rise out of him.

He picked her up by her thighs, grasping her firmly before heading upstairs, pelvis rocking against her own, each step he took.

Finding her room and laying her on the bed, he crawled between her legs, pushing her up the mattress. Breaking the kiss, he quickly tugged her shirt off, only to find she did not wear a bra. Taking in her lovely mounds, and hunched over to capture a rosy pink nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Grasping the other, he flicked the tip with his thumb, rolling it in his fingers.

"Eric," she gasped loudly, arching her back to bring herself closer to his mouth, grabbing at the sheets beside her. Switching to the other breast, he growled, the noises she was making driving him insane.

Keeping eye contact, he moved his mouth down her abdomen, licking a path down her sternum and over her bellybutton, before planting a kiss on her pelvic bones. Focusing in on her hips, Eric slowly grabbed hold and inched her pants and underwear off, kissing the exposed skin of her nether regions. Once all the way off, he threw them behind him, not caring where they landed.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply; her scent scattering his brain cells out of the window. "Oh, my Sookie..." opening his eyes to look at her. She gasped at the hungry look on his face, eyes dilated so black, she could not see a hint of blue, "Eric?"

"Are you ready? You smell ready.." he nosed through her neatly trimmed curls, one of his hands finding the cotton string at her apex. He lifted his eyes to hers briefly, before spearing her bundle of nerves with the tip of his tongue, pressing his lips against her lower ones firmly and pulled the cotton free. She exploded at the sensation; legs spreading wide, arms flinging above her head, she screamed his name, "Eric!"

He instantly opened his mouth wide over her, lips firmly pressing on her bundle of nerves, and thrusting his tongue in her core to get his first taste.

A purr exploded from his chest, his own personal ambrosia flowing into him. The vibrations sending tremors through her body, causing her to orgasm instantly.

_Never ending... oh god... this is so good...never let this end...god... best.. please... Eric..._

Past the point of speech, Sookie could only stare at the ceiling in bliss, mouth open, as her vampire feasted in carnal delight on her, orgasm after orgasm shuddering through her. His groans and growls sporadically coming through his constant purring. Eric's hands, while at first clinched to her thighs, now fluttered up her body to grasp her breasts, his shoulders bunching as he curled her lower body further up the mattress, increasing the pressure of his mouth and spreading her legs even more, knees pinned around his broad shoulders and biceps.

She did not need the added stimulation, but crowed happily anyway, his mouth never letting up as each orgasm he gave her, the more ambrosia he received.

Hours passed, both lovers caught up in bliss, until Eric took one last lingering stroke, slowing his movements bit by bit, until he pecked her bundle with a light kiss and opened his eyes.

He took in the woman before him, still strung out, legs quivering and muscles twitching. He slowly slid up her body, the sweat coating his lover making it easier to glide. He kissed her throat as his hands caught hers, linking their fingers together and laying them above their heads. Resting his weight on his arms, he nudged her entrance with his length, catching her gaze with his, asking silently if he could proceed.

Sookie was exhausted, but there was no way she would deny him. She lifted to press her forehead against his and nodded.

Sighing heavily, she relaxed as his broad head pushed against her swollen opening, slowly pressing deeper. His head dropped next to hers on the mattress, the tightness making his eyes cross and whimper.

Her legs were sore and could not do much, so she braced her feet on his calves, arching her hips once he filled her completely. They both moaned at the movement, Sookie restlessly started squirming under him, trying to get him to move, but he was almost catatonic, his body tense as he tried to stay in control and not hurt her.

"Please, Eric.. move..." she whimpered, gasping for breath. She waited a few more moments, and when he still hadn't moved, she did the only thing she could think of, she sank her teeth in his neck.

Control was gone. Shattered to the wind. All he felt was ecstasy. Between his woman's thighs he felt like he had come home. A paradise that expanded, yet imploded his soul. Ruthlessly overtaking each other in pleasure, he fucked her into unconsciousness, and then some, only stopping once he was forced under by the sunrise.

Before he died for the day, Eric, the one thousand year old Viking Vampire, said four words that he had never said to another person in all of years of existence;

"You are my Valkyrie."


End file.
